


ashes to ashes

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief, Infinity War spoilers, Infinity war killed me, Post-Infinity War, Tony-centric, its 3 am and i cant be bothered to write more than 400 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dust to dustortony mourns and reflects after the battle is lost





	ashes to ashes

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit my dudes. that was so completely fucked. im crying right now.

The kid was dead.

The realization settled heavy in his heart, weighing him down, slowing his movements. He felt like he was underwater. The sounds of fire crackling, of stone tumbling to the ground, the blue girl yelling at him; all faded into the background. He couldn’t feel the blood, pooling in his mouth or trickling down his temple. His mind just kept replaying that scene.

_I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go, Mr. Stark, I don’t wanna go._

He flinched. He didn’t know how much time had passed. All he could think of was Peter’s desperate pleas, the small crack in his voice as he crumbled to dust and blew away.

Dust. Not even a body left to bury, just a pile of ashes. May was going to kill him. If she was still alive. He found himself hoping to God that she was still around to yell at him, blame him. And Pepper. She would be so mad. She would hate him. He loved the idea, as long as she was there.

A hand was on his shoulder now. A heavy, grounding weight, dragging him from his thoughts. The blue girl was staring at him, gaze steely, but beneath it, he could see grief. Grief, pain, mourning. And loss. So much loss. The same that Tony could feel. Echoing through his bones, into his soul. He wondered who was still alive on Earth. Bruce, Natasha, Sam, Rhodey, Steve. God, Steve. He had never even settled this huge thing between them.

He glanced back down at his hands, where he was still cupping a pile of dust. The breath stopped in his throat. He opened his fingers, letting the last of Peter fall through, into the great abyss of nothingness. A sob climbed it’s way up his throat, choking him.

This was the end of Spider-Man. How? The kid was so brave, so selfless, so much better than Tony in every way. How was this what he ended up with? Why was Tony left standing? He could stay here. Could stay and die. But he wouldn’t. Not when he had a fiance to return to. A planet to save. A kid to avenge. And a team to build anew.

A hot wind blew at the edge of the planet, gusting up dirt, ashes, and fallen heroes. He was now, more than ever, an Avenger.


End file.
